3-Acetyl-3,4-dehydropiperidines and related cyclic analogs of anatoxin-a have been synthesized for study of the nicotinic acetylcholine receptor. Arecolone and (-)-ferruginine methiodides are active nicotinic agonists in the rectus abdominus muscle assay. (-)-Nor-ferruginine, a homolog of the potent agonist anatoxin, displayed weak activity.